The wrong thoughts
by JHutchFan
Summary: Starting just before Katniss And Peeta return from the 74th hunger games, I don't want to give to much away. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy, Authors Note: This is my first story, I'm trying to get this story with at least 30 chapters running through the trilogy. I will hopefully update every day Slash Gale Peeta Gale/Peeta Peeta/Gale
1. Never

I felt a sharp thrusting on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw my mother trying to awake me from my deep sleep. "Gale...Gale darling." I slowly sat up, Looking my mother in the eyes.  
"What is it mom?" I said gently. She sighed in return. Suddenly i remembered, Today was the day Katniss was returning from the 74th hunger games! I shot out of bed like a bullet. Grabbing some clothes off of the wooden floor, kissing my mother on the cheek and running out of the door. I was still pulling my shirt on when i arrived in Katniss' street. I had just managed to get both of my arms in and pull it down before i was rapidly knocking on her door. It creaked open, Katniss' mother standing with a look of happiness on her face. I couldn't help but return it.

She ushered me inside, Sitting me down on a chair next to Prim. Prim was stroking her cat, Buttercup i heard Katniss' call it. Prim looked up at me and giggled. "Katniss is coming home Gale, Just like she promised me, Just like she promised us!" Before i knew it she had thrown Buttercup on the floor and was wrapping her arms around my neck. Her mother just stood there laughing at her. I couldn't help but let out a little whimper as she was cutting off my air. She soon realized and dropped off of me back onto her chair.

I sat there rubbing my neck, Watching Prim laughing at me. "You've got a pretty good grip Prim, You could kill a bear with a grip like that!" Prim just giggled louder. "So, We should be at the train station in a few hours, We should get everything packed up!" Katniss' mother said joyfully. "Packed up...Why?" I managed to stutter out. Katniss' mother just rolled her eyes, Still a huge smile glued to her face. "To move it all to the new house, The one at the victors village."

I couldn't help but feel a little upset with this. How could i forget about this? Its nothing, And yet i'm so effected by this. 'Pull yourself together Gale, Its just the victors village!' I thought to myself. "Need any help?"I managed to croak out. Her mother gave me a reassuring smile. "No thanks Gale, I just need you to get some rest. Katniss will be home shortly and no doubt she would want to spend most of it with you." Her mothers voice had changed, She still had her smile.. But she had a sharp tone to her voice. Almost like jealousy. I nodded, kissing prim on the head. "Thank you for everything gale." I hear her mother say, Her soft tone had returned. I walked over, Hugging her gently before leaving the house. Walking through the streets kicking bits of gravel. I had reached my home again.

I stepped inside. Seeing everyone piled on the old sofa, i walked over and kissed them all on the head, Including my mother, And then gently strode back to bed. I flopped myself on the bed  
and slid under the old blanket. Suddenly a thought hit me, A thought that hadn't hit me until now. Peeta was returning, The thief was returning. It was odd, I had never realized my love for Katniss until the reaping. And that's the day i lost her..Lost her to him, to them.

The thought stayed in my mind, I couldn't shake it off. Katniss and Peeta, Peeta and Katniss. Mr everdeen, Mrs Mellark. It wasn't right! I felt my eyes getting heavy. And one final thought ran through my mind.

"I hate Peeta Mellark"


	2. Well maybe

**Authors note: Hey everyone, This chapter is really just carrying on from the last chapter. Don't worry though. The Peeta/Gale stuff will be happening soon, Maybe a few chapters away. I'm trying to ease into it gently. R&R JoshHutchersonFan4Ever** (*.*)

_"Katniss? Katniss where are you. Why do i smell bread? No, I'm falling! Katniss help me! KATNISS!." Darkness._

I wake up panting, Sweat covers me from head to toe. I realize that i'm lying in my bed, Fully clothed and bathed under this ugly old blanket. I dragged myself to our main room, Everyone still accustomed for. I hear my mother sigh. "Gale hawthorne, You are sweating like a turkey who is suffering constipation" She garggles at me. It wasnt unusual for her to say stuff like this. She would always be doing it, Creating odd little motto's for herself. Once it was "Like a homosexual rat on Dioritine." Dioritine was a bit like Morphling, only it had an effect on the bladder.  
Causing for your urine to turn a nasty shade of a dark green. It would also do other stuff but i would prefer my "breakfast" to stay down then explain it.

"Good job we still have Rory's bath water" She said cheerfully. I was a little happy myself, Rory never really bothered to get that messy so it was fine. As i sat there, Naked in the back room. I heard my mother saying that we're leaving in 30 minutes. So i grabbed the old towel that we had and dried myself off before pulling on some clothes my mother had just finished hand washing. I went and sat on a kitchen chair, Stroking an old fork for no apparent reason. Before i knew it we were leaving, I guess time fly's when you are fork watching.

We met up with Prim and her mother on the way there, As well as the other 200 people pushing along. "Get all of the stuff to the new house?" I asked. Prim and her mother both nodded. We were all standing In the mass of people shrouded around the station, Somehow Prim had persuaded me into letting her on my shoulders, My mother and the others had ran off to get Rory who was pulling another girls braid. Just the thought of the braid made me think of Katniss. Suddenly the cheering and clapping had begun. I had never really heard cheering or clapping in district 12 before, I guess no one else had either since Haymitch's victory.

The train had arrived, And there they were. Waving to the crowed from the window. I could see some sort of light pink mushroom like object bobbing behind them. I suddenly laughed at myself, Realizing it was Effie Trinket. Suddenly the doors made a gentle 'swoosh' sound, And out strode Katniss and Peeta. They looked upset, Well they had grins on there faces, But there eyes said it all. Peeta the most, Katniss just looked like she had let out a secret and regretted in. Suddenly there hands interlocked. My feeling sorry for Peeta vanished as i felt the pit of my stomach churning. They began to walk down. Hugging and laughing with people, Effie looked as thought she was trying to drag the people with the camera's towards her. I cant help but smile at it. As much as i dislike Effie for what she does, I cant help but feel like behind that makeup and wig is a real person.

My eyes soon ushered away from Effie as i saw Katniss coming over. She seemed happy, Overwhelmed even to see us. I just managed to haul Prim off of my shoulders before she was hugging me in a tight lock. I gently hugged her back, Breathing in the scent of her hair. I was so happy she had returned to us. I pulled away, Smiling at her. "Gale, I'm so happy to see you. You looked after my family. Gale thank-" Before i knew it i was looking over her shoulder, Gently watching Peeta Mellark. He was talking to some cameras, I caught him take a look at Katniss and then at the floor whilst talking to them. I didn't like it, I wanted him to stay away from Katniss, But i didn't want to torture someone like this. "I owe you everything Gale" I heard a voice say. "What?" I said suddenly listening. "I said you're my hero. Keeping my family alive."

I smiled, Still not really caring about what she's saying. I take her arm and start guiding her through the crowd. Before we know it me, her, Prim and her mother were all in the victors village. Katniss stood in awe. Her mother literally pulling her in with excitement. I stood in the doorway, Just gazing at the walls. It was beautiful. About 10 minutes had passed and i had somehow managed to find my way to the kitchen, They were all in there, Katniss, Prim and her mother. We were talking about the nightlock katniss' had used.

Another 30 minutes passed and now we were talking about bath salts. I found it boring and tiring. I didn't want to leave thought, Everyone was so happy. Her mother had been crying pretty much the whole time. I must admit that i was feeling the same way on the inside.

It was about 1am now. We had spent at least 5 hours talking about Katniss in the hunger games. I was about to announce me needing to go home when Katniss yawned loudly. "I think we should all get to bed now"Katniss bellowed. "Yeah, Gale your bedrooms all made up for the night" Katniss' mother announced. 'What, You made a guest room for me to stay the night? Why would you do that?' I thought to myself, "Oh OK, Thanks" I said casually. Gale Hawthorne you think one thing and say the other, I think I'm crazy.

I was now lying on top of this luxury bed. Trying to take everything in, It was all to much. I started sobbing lightly. Out of joy, out of confusion. I stood up, Wiping my tears. I was about to pull down the window when i say a figure moving around in the house next to this. It was Peeta. I laughed to myself. "Probably making bread, As usual" I said under my breath smirking. Suddenly the light went off in the room he was in. But yet i stayed there, Just looking over at this house for no real reason. I lay my head on the window stand. Looking over at a huge tree in his back garden. I found myself feeling sleepy all of a sudden. This time millions of thoughts were jumping around in my head. Until one of them finally popped out. Staying there.

"Katniss doesn't love Peeta"

**~Hi Everyone! Its me Jordan, I wanna say a huge thank you to the readers! I know that I'm new and I'm just really happy that you took time to read the first 2 chapters! I'm already making the next chapter and it should only take about another day. Please tell me if you find any spelling mistakes or anything like that and i will be sure to fix them! Also if something i have wrote doesn't match the actual story, Tell me and i will see what i did wrong. Thank you all. JoshHutchersonFan4Ever (*.*)~**


	3. Tomorrow then

**Disclaimer:Do not own The hunger games trilogy**  
**Authors note: Hey everyone, Its Jordan. I know that the story has been a little dry so far. So im gonna put some juicy content into it, or at least try to. R&R JoshHutchersonFan4Ever(*.*)**

_"Go die Gale, I'm going to see Peeta."_

_"Why are you going Katniss?"_

_"I hate you Gale, You're so annoying. I HATE YOU!"_

_"Katniss I'm sorry! I'M SORRY KATNISS!"_

_"I love Peeta, I want to marry him and have children. And i never want to see you again"_

_"No plea-"_

I awoke rapidly, Clinging onto the blanket, "Just a dream, It was all just a dream." I muttered this to myself about 100 times before i realized i wasn't in my room. Then i remembered. I was in Katniss' home in the victors village. "Wait a second" I said to myself gently. I looked over to the window, It was closed. My clothes had been removed except for my underpants. I started to panic. Before i could grasp everything Katniss strode into my room.

She looked startled, As if she had expected for me to be asleep. "Hey gale" She said nervously. I just looked at her. "How did i get here? In this bed?" I finally asked. "I moved you silly" She said mockingly. I don't know why i was panicking about it. "Sorry, I guess ever since the games I've been on edge about stuff" I said calmly now. She just looked at me, A little annoyed.

"Really? Cause' i don't remember you being in the games Gale!" She said harshly."No Katniss, that is not what i meant. And you know it!"  
Katniss sat on the edge of the bed, Looking like she had gave up on something. "Gale, I'm sorry. I just get angry easier now. I don't know why, I'm sorry" She said softly to me  
I just nodded, not knowing what else to say. She stood up and made her way towards the door. "Breakfast is ready" I heard her say under her breath just before she shut the door. I don't know why but i felt like today was going to be a bad day. I just felt achy all over for some reason unknown to me. And i feel like I'm going to vomit everywhere! But never the less, I managed to drag the clothes from yesterday on and make my way down stairs.

There it was. Breakfast. To be honest it was more like a meal fit for a king. There was toast, Fruit, French toast, Meats of all kind and cheese with crackers. It looked divine. I literally dived at the fruit, Shoving it all in my mouth. I didn't care what they thought, I knew that they would understand. I had ate almost everything on the table when i was about full, I went upstairs to go wash myself up, I brushed my teeth with this really fancy toothbrush and toothpaste, Then cleaned my face with some water.

I decided to go hunting. I got myself all geared up and was about the leave when Katniss grabbed my arm. "And you didn't invite me?" She said loudly. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged myself out of her grip. "Katniss, I need some time alone." She just looked up at me and sighed, walking back to the kitchen as i exited the door.

I was in the street of the victors village now. Walking along the tidy street. Before i knew it the nice, tidy streets had turned into a moody ally. I was in the seam. I walked for another 10 minutes before i reached the fence, Gliding through a gap in it and walking along the grass. I cut into the tree's when i could smell it. It smelt oddly familiar. I turned my head, no one was there. I continued walking as the smell got stronger and stronger. I could hear footsteps behind me, I was being followed.

Was this person blind? There movement was like a bear that had been shot in the arm. But every time i turned they had vanished. I brought up my arrow, Aiming it at a tree behind me. I fired at it and that was when i heard the whelp. They darted from behind the tree revealing themselves. Peeta Mellark.

That was what i could smell, Bread. "What the hell are you doing following me?" I asked bluntly. Peeta just stood there looking at the ground. "Peeta!" I shouted. He looked up at me immediately. "Y-y-you know my name?" He asked gingerly. "Of course, You were in the games, Everyone knows your name" I said rudely. He went bright red, Full of embarrassment. "What do you want Peeta?" It was about 5 minutes before he replied. "Please s-s-stay away from, K-k-katnis, Please." He said shyly. I just rolled my eyes. "No, She's my friend." I replayed quietly. Peeta nodded. Still looking at the floor.  
Thats when i hear it, More footsteps, Human. Just one pair. I knew who it would be. I chucked my bow and arrow behind a tree as fast as i could. Peeta must of realized to because he went bright white. Suddenly she was in front of us both. A peacekeeper.  
"What the hell are you both doing out here?" She demanded, Pulling out her stun gun. Suddenly i had an idea, Its crazy but it might just work. "I'm sorry Ms, but Peeta had to talk to me about something." She looked over at Peeta. Shocked that he was here. "Oh my, You're Peeta Mellark... What are you doing out here?" Her voice had turned from angry to soft, I'm guessing she wasn't one of those strict peacekeepers, I interrupted before Peeta could answer. "He was breaking up with me" I said. They both looked at me surprised, I knew i had to explain myself."

"Me and Peeta, We had a thing before the games. Nothing serious, It was because we had no one else. But now that Peeta has found Katniss, He doesn't need me anymore." I forced a tear out of my eye." They both looked at me in shock. "I understand, I'll give you 10 more minutes to finish this off, Then you have to be back in District 12. Before we knew it she was gone.

Peeta just stared at me. I didn't know what to say myself, I just grabbed my bow and arrows and shot a rabbit hopping by. Placing it in my game bag and moving back to the fence. I could hear Peeta slowly moving behind me.

We had reached the fence and we both slid through, We hadn't spoken at all yet. "Thanks." i heard Peeta say as we were walking through the seam. I couldn't help but feel shocked. I just nodded my head.

We were in the victors village now. Peeta was fumbling his keys into the door and i was opening Katniss', I slid inside her house and shut her door. Why did i come back to Katniss' house? Why didn't i just go home? I sighed as i entered the lounge. Everyone was there. Katniss, Prim and her mother.

We talked for about an hour, Before Katniss' said that i best get home. Its a huge change from what she said last night. But i complied and walked out of her door.

One thought was running through my mind as i walked through the victors village into the seam.

"Why can't i hate Peeta Mellark."

**Authors Note: Also, This might upset a few readers. But I'm going to remove Peeta's fake leg as if it never happened. A bit like the film i suppose. Sorry to upset some of you D: JoshHutchersonFan4Ever(*.*)**


	4. Wait and see

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, D: **  
**Authors note: Hey! I know you're all probably waiting for some saucy action, but you're just gonna have to wait! This chapter is also a little short, As have most of the chapters i have done so far. They will get longer so don't worry! Review! Reviews are yummy! JoshHutchersonFan4Ever (*.*)**

I didn't sleep at all, Its about 6am and i have been sitting in my bed since 10pm. I don't know whats wrong with me. I'm having mixed emotions about everything. Shouldn't i be happy, But why do i feel like crying? I finally move my legs, Placing them down on the floor. I feel like I'm walking for the first time. Steadily making my way over to a pile of "fresh" clothes.

It took me about 10 minutes to get them on, Its going to be a slow day. I walk down to the little table next to the sink, I pick up what i assume to be an apple and head out of the house. I walk around the seam for a while taking in the completely empty streets. Suddenly i smell bread. I follow my nose, Obviously to the bakery. I just gaze through the window gingerly. Peeta was there, Setting out the bread and cakes. I'm guessing the rest of his family were still in bed leaving him to do the work. I couldn't help but get a little bit angry. I know that i disliked Peeta, but after what he's been through they could respect him more. I was to busy thinking about this that i hadn't realized Peeta staring at me.

I felt my cheeks burning, yet i still went for the door. Stepping into the bakery and standing in front of the counter awkwardly. "Why where you looking through the window?" Peeta asked innocently. "I-I was just wondering why you're doing this, Why you're setting up the food whilst everyone is in bed. Especially with the games." "I enjoy it, Gale. They don't know that I'm here. Besides, I need something to take my mind off of it." I just nodded, Looking at the well designed cakes and muffins laid out before me. "Oh, I um. I have something for you actually." "What, For me?" I asked confused. Peeta pulled out a brown paper bag, Passing it over to me. I opened it. There was 3 loafs of fresh bread below a wide selection of blue fancy muffins. "Why are you-" Peeta interrupted before i could Finnish. "For yesterday. For telling that Peacekeeper that story"

"I can't take this Peeta, Its to much."I managed to croak out. "What? Of course you can! I know that we don't exactly like each other that much, And i guess i did kind of take Katniss away from you. But you deserve it Gale." Said Peeta. "No i ca-" "Well, Tell you what. If you can get me a squirrel, Then you can have them?" I smiled at Peeta shyly. Why was he being so nice to me. I placed the bag back onto the counter. "This doesn't mean we're friends Mellark!" I said briskly. Peeta just rolled his eyes before going to the room behind the counter.

I strolled out of the shop, Down the dusty streets and through the fence. I had been out hunting for about an hour now. I had 3 rabbits, a Turkey and 5 badgers. But yet i had no squirrels. It was as if they were hiding from me. Suddenly i see one, Scampering up a tree. I smirked as i pulled out my arrow and slotted it into the bow. It hit it, right through the chest. I was aiming between its eyes, But no one needs to know that.

I decided to take a rest and enjoy the nature before heading back to district 12. I laid my game bag on a rock near me and lay down in the grass. I felt my eyes getting heavy and i allowed myself to give in. Before i know it, I'm drifting off.


	5. Through his eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ._.**

**Authors note: Aw, Huge thank you to CupcakeSprinkles14, that was so sweet. We're picking up right after the last chapter. JoshHutchersonFan4Ever (*.*)**

_"And now the boys" Effie squeaks cheerfully. "Peeta Mellark!"_

_I find myself running to the center._

_"Stop! I volunteer! I volunteer for him!"_

_Why was i doing this? Whats happening?_

_"My my my, 2 volunteers for district 12. Isn't this exciting"_

_Its starts raining, The water is about 3 foot now. Everyone is gone._

_Silence._

I wake up awkwardly. Rain smashing down on my face. I must of been out for at least a few hours. I grab my game bag, Making sure that everything is still inside it. I run under a tree, Still raining heavily but its the best i place i can find. If it starts to thunder and lightning, I'm screwed. I hear thunder and start running as fast as i can. Avoiding running through big trees and stay near the grass. I'm in the clearing now. I can't tell if its sweat or rain dripping down my face.  
I run to the fence, It isn't on. But i have to be careful. The lightning could hit it and I'd be dead. Without thinking i charge through the gap, Not wasting anytime. I'm safe. I start running through the seam along the mud and dirt paths. I run past the bakers, Lights off and empty. I continue running till i reach my home, Creaking the door open and sliding in.

My mother is at the table, Feasting on what looks like a blue swirly muffin. A BLUE SWIRLY MUFFIN! "Peeta?" I say shyly. My mother just nods, In ecstasy from the divine taste. I just smile at her. I walk over to the brown bag. It seems Peeta has added some other stuff to the bag. A few pies and rolls. I just take them out of the bag and place them all on the table. "Luckily he dropped them off after the kids were in bed, Otherwise there would be none left. I'm thinking if we give them half a muffin each for breakfast as a treat. And then the rest for a special occasion?" My mother say delightfully. "I was rather surprised when Peeta Mellark came to our door, I mean he is a victor."She added.  
I just rolled my eyes at her playfully. Suddenly i heard our toilet flush. I look at my mother confused. "Oh i'm sorry, Did i give you the impression that he left?" She said with a smirk. I glared at my mother. Peeta slowly walked into the kitchen area. "Oh, Sorry Gale. You didn't arrive so i just decided to drop them off!" Peeta said nervously. I gave Peeta a half smile. I was grateful that he had dropped them off, But i felt like i was talking to the enemy. "You get my squirrel?" Peeta finally asked. "Oh, Yeh sorry." I said.

Pulling open my bag, Placing its contents on the table, Finally pulling out the Squirrel. I past it over to peeta who took it gracefully. "Thanks, My father will love it. Just ugh, Don't tell anyone about the bread thing. Me and my mother nodded knowingly. "Well, I best be on my way. There is cameras are here to see me and Katniss so i best get going." I felt something stir inside of me. I gritted my teeth and forced a smile. Leading Peeta to the door. "Don't eat them all at once!" Peeta said cheerfully before exciting our home. I i just nodded with my fake smile and closed the door.  
Once he left i let out a breath i hadn't known i was holding. I just walked over to my mother and kissed her on the head. Walking into the bathroom i saw something reflecting light on top of the toilet. I picked it up. It was a watch, It looked really expensive. It must be Peeta's. I held it in my hands for a while, Then walked up to my bedroom, Still grasping it between my fingers. I placed it on a stand in the room before tucking myself under neath my blanket. This time i felt more tired then i had in ages. Letting myself be taken away by the night. But tonight no thoughts crossed my mind. Just the image of rain in the meadow.

**~I know that this chapter was a little slow, But I'm always open to plot suggestions! JoshHutchersonFan4Ever (*.*)~**


	6. The cave

**Authors note: Sorry, I was a bit busy randomly singing to the songs of 'Wicked the musical'. Such fun! JoshHutchersonFan4Ever (*.*)**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing D:**

My eyes slowly ease themselves open. They are red and puffy. I kept waking up last night, from nightmares of losing Katniss, or my family. For once i just want a night filled with no dreams. A dreamless sleep, but i know that, that would be getting off easy. Its just starting to get light outside. The faint whistling of birds reaching my eyes. The autumn oranges dancing along the window pane. I hear heavy breathing in my left ear. Rory is there. Poor thing probably had to put up with all of my moving and girating all the way through the night. I respect my brother, I respect my family. The things they put up with for me, i'll never understand how they do it. As soon as i realise i have enough strenth to get up, I hear the door be rattled from outside. I shoot up, the look of bravery and confusion crushed together on my face. I tiptoe into the passageway, the door is being pushed and the door handle rattling like crazy.

Is someone trying to break in? What would they steal? We have nothing. I feel my arm wondering over and picking up an old clay vase my mother used to hold the flowers i had collected from the meadow. The fact that its empty reminds me of the fact that i hadn't collected any for a while. I feel angry with myself for forgetting. I lunge towards the door. Turning the key and roughly opening it holding the vase in hand. I let out a huge sigh of relief. And then i stand straight again, a little confused. Why the hell was Peeta Mellark trying to break into my house?  
"What the hell are you doing Mellark?"I say bluntly

Peeta stammers hard whilst looking at the floor. "I was j-j-j-just ... ugh...I just thought..." Peeta lets out a huge sigh before continuing. "I thought that Katniss was here with you, Sleeping with you i mean" I roll my eyes. "Well, Isn't Katniss at home?" I say whilst rubbing my eyes. "N-no, Me, Effie and Haymitch are all out looking for her. The rest of her family is still asleep. And Madge, well Madge isn't really the search type." Peeta says calmly. "I can help you look for her if you like?"I say sharply. "N-no its fi-" "I wasn't asking Mellark." I interrupt.  
I pull on my boots which were by the door and my old hunting jacket, They may be old and filled with holes, But if it weren't for these I'd be dead by now for sure. I roughly grab Peeta on the shoulder whilst standing in the doorway. "We'll find her Peeta." I reassure him. He just nods. I shut the door and we start making our way to the meadow. "We're going to the woods?" Peeta asks gingerly. I turn around and laugh a little. "What? So you can follow me into the woods and get me caught by peacekeepers, You can survive a fight to the death with 23 other kids your age and live with the wicked witch of bread which just so happens to be your mother. But you cant cut through a fence to find the woman you love with all your heart?" I ask mockingly. Peeta just blushes, Looking at the ground again. "I don't love her, I mean...Of course i love her. But how can i love someone who doesn't love me back?" Peeta gasps as soon as he says this. Realizing what he has said. "Peeta, Its ok. I knew that she never loved you from day one." I say with a smirk. "Wow thanks, And thats suppost to make me think that no body else is gonna spot it?" Peeta says, Worry in his voice. "Peeta, I'v known Katniss forever. And you and I have lived in the same place for our entire lives! Believe me, everyone else has fallen for your act."

I gracefully slide between the fence. Looking at Peeta through it, watching him slide his leg through. He was fully through now. As soon as he had both his feet beside me i started walking. We walked for about half an hour screaming Katniss name. Not to loud so that peacekeepers can here, But loud enough so that people within a 30m radius could hear us. Suddenly i stopped dead in my tracks. Wolves. I could hear wolves. Why on earth would wolves be out at this time of day, this close to district 12. By the looks of it Peeta has heard them too, Because he just stood there jabbering on to himself about there being mutts. About how glimmer had came back to get him.

I gripped his arm tightly. "Peeta, we have to run. Peeta come on!" I tugged onto his arm, Snapping him out of his haze. Pulling him along through the trees, until we reached some sort of rock face. I saw a small cave like hole further up. "Come on Peeta! Get up!" Peeta was panicking, gripping onto the rocks trying to haul himself up. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He must feel like he's back in the games. Climbing up the cornucopia, trying to get away from those mutts. Before i could stop myself i turn and gripped onto Peeta's thighs, Pushing him further up the wall. I couldn't tell if he flinched because of all the shaking he was doing.

It was no good, the further i pushed him the more he slipped. I finally just went for it and gripped onto his ass. Pushing it up. This time i could feel Peeta flinch. I didn't think anything of touching Peeta's butt. But the odd thing is that it work, Peeta just had his feet hanging out, but within a few seconds they were in to. He held down his hand. I gripped onto it, holding more of his wrist then his hand. Now i can really hear the wolves. They were close, really close. I kept slipping, My hand going lower down Peeta's wrist until finally our hands were perfectly locked together, I could see the sweat dripping down Peeta face now. I found my foot standing on a rock and pushed myself up. I finally started to get somewhere.  
Peeta had about half of me in the cave now. And i could hear the wolves below me now, Scraping at the rocks with there claws. I was now fully in the cave, laid on the hard rock floor panting, whilst Peeat lay on his back breathing heavily. "You don't think they got Katniss do you?" Peeta asked gingerly. "No, Katniss wouldn't be that stupid." I said in between panting. "You mean as stupid as us?" sighed Peeta. "We weren't stupid Peeta, they just caught us off guard. And you were having those weird flashbacks, right?" Peeta looked at me wide eyed. Before allowing himself to nod slowly. "I think we might have to spend the night here Mellark, They don't look like they're going anywhere."I said casually, I've often had to spend nights out in the woods, but I'm guessing Peeta never has. Well, until the games that is.  
And i guess that's what this is going to be for him.

The Hunger Games


End file.
